weekyle15s_lucas_steeling_gurdian_of_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpio
Scorpio is one of the Twelve Zodiac Spirirts and is Aquarius's boyfriend and his Key is currently owned by Lucas. Appearance Scorpio is a relatively tall, lean-built, dark-skinned man with short hair that is red on one side and white on the other. His tail is a large gun that is shaped like a scorpion's tail that has the word "Antares" written on it. He wears no shirt, but has a flower shaped collar that is red and trimmed with gold around his neck. He has a red sheet-like material around his waist that is kept up by his large belt that has the Scorpio symbol on it. He wears black shorts, and has bandage-like material wrapped around his arms and legs. Scorpio has a habit of folding his middle and ring fingers back while keeping his index and little fingers extended, mimicking the pincer claws of a scorpion. Personality In contrast to his girlfriend Aquarius, Scorpio is much kinder, and much more respectful to Woman. Scorpio has a strange manner of speaking, he says "We are" in the beginning of each sentence and refers to his sand as "our sand". He is also a trustworthy spirit. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Sand Magic': In relation to his scorpion theme, Scorpio is known for employing Sand Magic as his primary means of combat. He is shown casting such Magic through the use of his scorpion-like stinger, using it to produce sand which is focused to assault opponents at mid-to-long range. Scorpio is shown to be able to shape large amounts of sand in various ways, such as a tornado or beam. **'Sand Buster': Once summoned, Scorpio gets down on his four limbs, in a stance which is reminiscent of a real scorpion's, and then points his scorpion-like stinger at the opponents. A large amount of sand is subsequently fired from it in the form of a powerful sand tornado which moves towards the target in a line and strikes them with great blunt power; so much, in fact, that even nearby enemies which aren't directly struck by the attack will be thrown to the ground by the tornado's sheer rotatory power. **'Sand Buster: Revision': Scorpio fires from his scorpion-like stinger his Sand Buster spell that moves in a curve line to the air that strikes his target with great blunt power that have them in the air. **'Sand Spear': Scorpio fires from his scorpion-like stinger a thin but powerful piercing beam of sand at the enemy. **'Sandstorm Axe Aldebarn': A combo attack used alongside Taurus, Scorpio attacks with Sand Buster, then Taurus uses his axe to control it and send it to attack the opponent. **'Sand Wall': Scorpio summons forth a large amount of sand to protect him from incoming attacks. *'Immortality': As a Celestial Spirit, Scorpio cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without returning to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would slowly kill him. Weapons None. Family None. Voice Actor Andrew T. Chandler Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Boyfriends Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Celestial Spirits